Beauty From Pain
by Adalee Bishop
Summary: The last moments of Harry's death, which Hermione has witnessed. HHR. OneShot. Sad.


1**A/N:** One-Shot. This is a songfic based on Harry and Hermione. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THIS SONG! The characters are totally owned by J.K. Rowling scowls "Why can't I be her!" and the song is by Superchick- Beauty From Pain (GREAT SONG! PROPS TO SUPERCHICK!) MUWHAHAHAHHA I don't do good when I'm hyper... eyes twitches

No. No. It didn't happen. No. Wake me up. Please. This is a nightmare. Wake me up now. This isn't real. This didn't happen.

Drops of water poured onto Hermione Granger's face. Her teeth chattered together, clicking. Her hands shook. Her eyes stared at the object in front of her. No. This isn't real.

She stepped forward, mud squishing onto her shoes. One foot placed itself in front of the other, though all of Hermione's body was telling her to stop. To not go any farther, to not see what she had seen. What she was dreaming. It was a nightmare. She was going to wake up. She had to wake up.

It wasn't a dream. He lay there. Her love lay on the ground, his body twisted.

Her body shook violently. No. No. Stop. Please.

She fell to her knees. Her brown hair hung in her hazel eyes. A red stain was printed onto her lip from dried blood. Black circles surrounded her eyes. Her hands were shaking as she slowly reached towards his body.

Her white hand touched his skin. It was wet and tender. But so cold... so unusually cold. Stop. No. Please. She ran her fingers down his pale face. This wasn't a dream. This was real. Harry was dead.

Deeps gasps and shivers escaped Hermione's mouth. She gulped as tears poured from her eyes, mixing in with the rain. It thundered in the distance, and the rain fell in torrents, as Hermione lay her hand on Harry's face. She gasped and sobbed.

She wrapped her arms around his cold body and pulled him up to her. Maybe if she held him, he would come back for her. Maybe he would come back to her like she so wanted him to. He was her last thing to hold. Her last hope. He was all she had.

She held Harry in her arms. Her body shook madly and she wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried. For a minute, she could almost feel his warm arms wrap around her again. His green eyes sparkle. His black hair glisten. His gentle voice as he whispered, " Everything is going to be okay."

But it soon went away fast, and she realized the truth. His eyes were dull. The sparkle she had only seen minutes ago was gone; she had watched it leave his bright green eyes. His hair was in knots from the pounding rain. And he was cold... so unusually cold. Not a sound escaped his closed mouth. She remembered his last words through the pounding rain.

_The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive  
But I feel like I died_.

– – – –

_Lord Voldemort's body lay on the ground. Finally. Finally he was gone. Gone forever. Harry, Hermione and Ron had destroyed all the horcruxes. It was over. It was finally over._

"_Harry!" Hermione frantically yelled through the pouring rain, that had now started to fall._

"_Hermione, I'm over here," a weak voice replied, coming from the direction in which Voldemort's body lay. Hermione ran towards the sound, her arms flailing frantically in front of her. Her vison was blurred from the mud and water that covered her face. Her feet were achy and tired. It had been such a long year, such a long, long year._

_She found him on his knees by Voldemort. His hands on his head._

"_Harry, Harry, are you okay?" Hermione yelled, to be heard over the rain. _

"_Hermione, I love you." _

"_Harry, you what?"_

"_I love you. I always will love you. Never forget me okay? Don't ever forget me. You'll be with me again. Live your life the best you can right now, and someday we'll come back to each other. You, me, and Ron. All your family will be there too. You'll get to see Mr. Weasley again, and Ginny. Fred and George. Everyone. But don't stop living. I'll be with you always." Harry struggled out, tears threatening to overtake him. He had to keep control. He had to tell Hermione this. He just had to. _

"_Harry what are you talking about. Your going to be fine. I'm here. I can take you back, Harry, your okay." Hermione stuttered, sobs escaping her. _

"_No, Hermione, You don't understand." Harry whispered. All of a sudden, an invisible force flung Hermione back up against a tree. What was happening? What was this?_

_Harry stood up slowly. His wand in his hand._

"_Harry, what's wrong with you! Why are you doing this? Why are you acting like this?" She screamed, gulping and sobbing._

"_I'm the last horcrux Hermione, I have to be killed. I didn't want to tell you and Ron. I never got the chance to tell Ron though. But I didn't want you to know until it had to be done. I didn't want you to see this but it must be done now." Harry spoke steadily, no hint of fear in his voice._

"_HARRY NO! HARRY DON'T! STOP! PLEASE!" Hermione screamed. He couldn't! He just couldn't! He was all she had left. All she had to live for._

"_You'll wake up to see tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. Your meant to be here for a reason. You have a purpose to stay. I've done what I had to do, and now I have to finish. Finish what you have to do Hermione. Keep on living. Remember, you'll see me again someday." Harry still spoke bravely. How could he not be scared of death?_

"_PLEASE," Hermione half-screamed, half-sobbed," YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! HARRY, PLEASE! DON'T!" she begged, tears streaming from her face. She tried to move but something held her to the tree. She couldn't get up. Her wand was feet away from her, out of reach._

"_I'll love you forever Hermione. Never forget that." Harry closed his eyes as he said this, one last tear trailing down his face. "I love you." _

_With that he held his wand up to his head. "AVADA KEDARVA!" He screamed as the sparkle in his eyes dimmed, as his knees gave way, as he fell down, down, down._

– – – – – –

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made.  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder.  
I feel like I'm slipping away._

He was her last loved one. The last thing she loved. Why? Why her? She continued to cry on his shoulder. It was his fault. He killed himself! He left her. Left her here to rot away. Left her here for her soul to vanish. Left her here to suffer, to cry, to grow colder and colder each day. No love was left in her life anymore.

Saddness turned to anger and she let go of Harry, letting him fall gently to the ground. She looked at his cold, dead eyes. They used to be so full of life. So full of love, hope, dreams. But now, all that was there was coldness, darkness, and hate. The three things that filled her life. That took over.

All she wanted was the die. To see all the ones she loved once again. To see Harry, to see her muggle parents, to see the Weasleys, to see Ron.

_After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last   
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today   
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

– – – – – – –

"_Why die a humiliating death, when you could be a hero? The hero you have **so longed **to be. No, Mr. Weasley. No more side-kick adventures. Your name will be the name everyone knows. The one everyone knows by the hero. And Harry Potter, the boy who lived, will be long forgotten. All you have to do, is join me. The history we can make! The stories that will be told, of how Ronald Weasley, saved the day." Voldemort's voiced hissed. His eyes shone a deathly red. His eyes slit and focused on Ron's hand._

_He could finally be the hero. All these years hanging out with Harry, being the one nobody remembers the name of, was getting old. All he wanted was some glory. He wanted it more than words could express. Always being the dumb one in the family, the one to not be so perfect. Finally, his chance to shine. He would be remembered. But not as he wanted to be remembered as a hero..._

"_Never!" Ron screamed, staring back into Voldemort's red eyes, never flinching. "I..will..never..join..you.. I will not be known as the hero, I will be known as the murderer. I'll be the one everybody hates, the one they loathe. I'm Harry's friend, yes friend, and I love him. I love him, and Hermione. Don't ever, EVER, even consider thinking I would betray someone like that. To give up someone I love, for glory? I would die first." Ron yelled, a look a bravery, utter courage, and determination in his face_.

"_If that's how you want it, then be it." Voldemort hissed threateningly. With that, he reached his hand forward and his wand flew from Ron's hand, the one he had so bravely took when Voldemort was about to kill Harry, the one that would be his death. _

"_AVADA KEDARVA" Voldemort screamed, before Ron could do anything about it. Hermione watched the color leave from her best friend's freckled face. His eyes grow cold... so, so cold..._

– – – – – – –

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

Hermione got up slowly. She needed to wake up. Now. Before she shriveled up, into nothing. The nothing she knew she was. The rain continued to pour onto Hermione's shaking body. Onto her ripped and tangled hair. Droplets of water collected on her eyelashes. She blinked slowly, as a tear ran down her pale face. Why did God let her live, when all she wanted to do was die? Why was she still here? Why did she have to suffer, when all the rest were with their family, and friends? What did Harry mean when he said she was here to do something, here to make the world better? What did she have to do?

She didn't understand it now, but maybe, she was needed in another place. To recover the work Voldemort had done. She was one of the best witches the wizarding world had seen, maybe it was her duty to fix things, to fix people, to fix broken hearts.

_And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how You've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames _

She ran. She ran like she never knew she had ran before. Through the trees, and puddles of water. Through the pouring rain. Through all the vines and stumps. Through the Forbidden Forest. She needed to get away. She needed to leave here. It was all she could take to think about him.

_After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain _

Hermione ran through the forest, her feet flying. Maybe if she just pushed a little bit farther, she could run out of this crazy dream, this nightmare she was in. This hell she was in. Her feet became entangled in a vine stretching on the ground. She fell down onto the muddy, soggy, forest floor. Her bones ached with cold, her hands shook, and her eyes were swollen from the tears that had fallen from them during this day. And even though she thought no more tears could come, they came. Stronger, and more powerful than ever before. Down in deep sobs and cries. She curled up on the forest floor, her hands close to her body, crying. She pretended he was there beside her, that his warm arms were wrapped around her body, comforting her. But she knew he wasn't there, and that just made her cry even more.

_Here I am at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope   
This night's been so long  
I cling to your promise there will be a dawn _

Hermione's eyes flittered open. She was in the hospital wing, laying in one of the beds. A bandage circled around her head, and one arm was in a sling. Her body ached, begging to go back to sleep. Then she remembered it. What had happened. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep, forever. She closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. She hoped she wouldn't wake up.

Harry stared into her face, his eyes deep and soft. They sparkled again, brighter than ever. His hair gleamed in the sunlight that surrounded him. His body was warm and soothing, and Hermione relaxed in his arms. He pulled her closer, until they were about to touch.

"You have to live on, to fix everything, to make it better, before you can come here with me." he whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you forever. Why did it have to be me?" she cried. She couldn't help but cry again. This wasn't fair.

"Do you honestly think Ron could have fixed everything?" Harry laughed. "It was my time to go. I had done all I needed to do. Finish your work, and we will meet again." Harry smiled.

"I love you," Hermione whispered softly.

"I love you too," he whispered back, as his lips touched hers. Hermione didn't want to let go. It made her full. He filled her up. But once she went back there, she would be emptied out once again. She knew she had to. She had to help. She had to make things right. Hermione broke free of the kiss and whispered one last "goodbye" before she was swept back to where she belonged.

_After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

**A/N:** **REVIEW PLEASE!** Do I suck at writing tragedy or what? HA! Laughs at herself I shouldn't have wrote this when I was in a good mood, but I had to get it off of my chest! Please review and tell me if I should just take this story down! Thanks!


End file.
